


boys and girls wanna hear a true story?

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Out of Character, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Стайлз знакомится с Мэттом на вечеринке.





	boys and girls wanna hear a true story?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by https://youtu.be/VvtQkfcoR7I  
> au - Джексон уехал из города, никакий канимы нет, зато приехал Мэтт и он очень навязчив

_В тебе есть что-то_. Звучит не очень похоже на комплимент, так что Стайлз решает никак не реагировать. Отделывается почти незаметным кивком и делает большой глоток пива. Сидящая рядом девушка только смеется, откидывает голову назад, так, что едва ли не растягивается спиной на влажной земле. Ногтями Стайлз цепляет этикетку, чувствуя ее мягкость, но не спешит отрывать бумагу. Чужой смех бьет в голову, именно он, а не выпитый алкоголь. Стайлз смотрит вперед, стараясь отыскать в толпе хоть одну знакомую фигуру. Ничего не выходит, все люди смешиваются воедино, представляя из себя неприятную массу, вечно находящуюся в движении.

_В тебе что-то есть, а может и нет_. Девушка снова смеется, Стайлз допивает пиво и кидает бутылку в бассейн, из-за громкой музыки не слыша, как емкость, булькая, наполняется водой. Бутылка не тонет, остается на плаву. Девушка падает на спину и противно визжит от холода, а потом начинает возмущаться об испорченном платье. Стайлзу откровенно наплевать на ее проблемы. Желудок жжет, голова постепенно становится все тяжелее. Бутылка продолжает плавно раскачиваться в ярко-голубой воде. Задумавшись, Стайлз не сразу понимает, что рука девушки уже скользит по его колену и выше. Закрыв глаза, Стайлз про себя повторяет ее слова. _А может и нет_. Он отталкивает ее руку и уходит не прощаясь.

***

— Все ведь отлично, да?

— Да, старик, все лучше некуда, — скулы болят — настолько улыбка притворна. Скотт получает желаемое и ускоряет шаг, оказываясь далеко впереди Стайлза. Где-то между кабинетом химии и возможностью еще раз поцеловать Эллисон так, чтобы никто ничего не понял.

У Скотта все отлично, но ему зачем-то нужно подтверждение этого факта от Стайлза.

***

Стайлзу семь лет и он на пляже. Ему нравится шум воды, крики птиц, разговоры других людей. Он замечает компанию пьяных подростков, те устраивают себе развлечение — берут за ноги одного из парней, пока тот лежит на песке, и тащат его, пока им не становится тяжело и дальше смеяться над беспомощностью друга.

Песок почти невыносимо горячий, и спины тех, кого успели "прокатить", быстро становятся красного цвета.

Стайлз растирает песок в ладонях, до того момента, пока не начинает чувствовать неприятное жжение.

Стайлзу семнадцать. Каждый раз, когда его касается Мэтт, Стайлзу становилось неприятно. Но на коже не остаются крупинки песка, прилипшие к крови.

Это ведь обычная жизнь, — успокаивает себя Стайлз. Обычная тем, что в ней нет ничего обычного. И такое случается. Оборотни теперь слишком близко, так близко, что не хочется лишний раз открывать рот. Не хочется уже ничего, кроме как запереться в самом себе, зная, что так ничего лишнего точно не произойдет.

***

Тот парень на вечеринке разговаривает сначала со всеми девушками, которые все еще не слишком пьяны, а потом садится рядом со Стайлзом.

— И тут каждый раз так? — интонация явно принадлежит не слишком довольному происходящим человеку. Стайлз только ухмыляется, сразу же придумывая множество вариантов ответа.

— Иногда мы приносим в жертву пару человек. Так урожай продолжает быть обильным и земля не страдает из-за засухи или потопов.

— О, мне это знакомо, — парень коротко смеется, Стайлз снова ухмыляясь, не углубляясь в поиски причины такой реакции. Или это успело стать автоматическим действием, или ответная шутка действительно не прошла мимо.

Они молчат, музыка затихает, и большая часть людей начинает кричать, требуя вернуть все обратно. Стайлз трет виски, надеясь, что боль не пойдет дальше. Парень продолжает дальше пить свой коктейль, судя по запаху, это ром и кола. Слишком крепко для Стайлза, чья голова в последнее время начала болеть все чаще.

— Так что, может, расскажешь что-нибудь?

— Это отстойная вечеринка, так что не жди, что я как-то скрашу тебе пребывание здесь, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Без обид.

— Без обид, — улыбка парня настоящая и искренняя, Стайлз с трудом не улыбается в ответ.

Уходя домой, Стайлз слышит только стук собственной крови в ушах. Он не замечает, что его случайный собеседник собрал вокруг себя небольшую толпу, состоящую по большей части из девушек. Те слушают его с раскрытыми ртами. Рассказ парня обрывается, стоит только Стайлзу уйти от бассейна.

Входная дверь за ним не хлопает, закрывается тихо и очень медленно. Музыка снова смолкает, сменяясь множеством возбужденных криков.

***

— У тебя никогда не было ощущения, что за тобой следят?

— Следят? С подслушивающими устройствами и фотоаппаратом? — похоже, Скотта такой вопрос только веселит и ничего больше.

— Да, друг, я говорю о чем-то подобном.

— Нет. Да и кому я дался?

— Точно, это ведь не ты у нас звезда лакросса, — Стайлз слышит, как его зовет тренер и нехотя поднимается со скамьи.

Он оборачивается несколько раз, но замечает Дэнни, успевшего подсесть к Скотту. Они оживленно разговаривают. 

Стайлз смотрит не в ту сторону.

***

— Стайлз, — Мэтт зовет его так, как недовольный отец зовет ребенка к себе, желая узнать причину плохих оценок. — Стайлз, давай же, я знаю, что ты пришел в себя. Открой глаза.

В комнате темно, единственный источник света находится за закрытой дверью. Прямоугольник, очерченный светлыми линиями, вот и все о чем хочет думать Стайлз.

Мэтт стоит возле кровати, к которой Стайлз привязан так, что рукам больно. Долго ли он был без сознания?

— Так и будешь молчать?

Стайлз закрывает глаза, но Мэтт кладет ладонь ему на щеку, и уже жестче отдает приказ:

— Не закрывай глаз.

Остается только послушаться. По всему телу начинает разливаться боль, Стайлз точно уверен, что одно из ребер треснуло. Боль знакомая, тоже самое произошло всего два года назад. Мэтту, похоже, и дела нет до того, какие неудобства испытывает Стайлз.

— А помнишь первую вечеринку, где мы встретились? Я попросил тебя рассказать мне что-нибудь. Стайлз? Неужели это было так сложно? Обычный разговор, который, мы оба знаем это, ни к чему бы тебя не обязал. Но ты выбрал другой вариант.

Боль в затылке становится сильнее.

Голос Мэтта начинает звучать совершенно ненормально.

— И потом, Стайлз, ты сделал все возможное, чтобы оттолкнуть меня. Зачем же? Зачем так жестоко с человеком, новеньким в городе?

Потому что ты был навязчив. Потому что ты странно вел себя. Потому что ты _зло_.

***

Он уходит из дома поздно вечером, отец на дежурстве, так что можно просто взять с собой телефон. Некоторое время Стайлз стоит возле джипа, думая, что можно сесть и доехать до окраины города, но в итоге решает пойти пешком.

Под ногами почти ничего не разглядеть, но Стайлз хорошо знает дорогу — лето научило его запоминать новые маршруты в родном городе.

Воздух становится холоднее и Стайлз жалеет, что не накинул сверху еще и куртку.

Где-то совсем рядом раздается щелчок. Знакомый звук — его издает фотоаппарат сразу после нового кадра. Стайлз ежится от холода и ветра, но желание дойти до окраины не становится меньше.

Щелк. Щелк. Щелк. Трижды, ни с чем не спутать.

— Эй, есть тут кто?

Никакого ответа. 

Он доходит до точки, где весь город мирно остается внизу, поблескивая огнями.

Вернувшись домой, Стайлз договаривается с самим собой, что просто услышал то, чего не было.

***

— Так вы, ребята, главные звезды школы?

— Мы знакомы? — Скотт никогда не отличался наличием такта. Стайлз смотрит на того самого парня, который сидел рядом у бассейна.

— Я Мэтт. А вы? Скотт, — Мэтт прищуривается, переводя взгляд на Стайлза: — И Стайлз.

В голосе не слышно вопросительных интонаций.

— Мы можем чем-то помочь?

— Нет, просто хотел проверить ваш звездный статус, — он улыбается. У Стайлза от этой улыбки по спине проходит холодок.

Мэтт уходит, оставляя их вдвоем.

— Что это сейчас было?

— Хотел бы я знать, приятель.

***

— Дэхлер в пару к Стилински.

— Привет, Стайлз.

— Да, привет.

Они почти не разговаривают, Стайлз начинает собираться сразу, как только слышит звонок на перерыв.

***

— У тебя новый друг?

— Мне бы не хотелось называть его так. У тебя хоть раз было так ощущение, что человек на самом деле представляет из себя что-то плохое, что-то очень плохое? Но у тебя не имелось ни единого доказательства этого?

— Стайлз, ты ведь в курсе, что не снимаешься в молодежном сериале?

У него с языка едва не слетают слова о Кейт. Почти. Он находится непозволительно близко.

— Да, Эллисон, ты права. Какие уж сериалы, там-то у оборотней грим точно круче, чем у наших с тобой знакомых.

Она громко смеется, а потом, широко раскрыв глаза, прикрывает рот ладонью. 

Стайлз не шутит. Эллисон смешно.

— Мне пора.

— Передавай Скотту...

— Я помню.

***

Стайлз понимает, что проблем могло бы быть и больше, а не просто уехавший из города Джексон.

Он понимает, что вместо нового оборотня в городе получил свежего тихого психа. Который более чем заинтересован в общении с самим Стайлзом.

И если подпустить его ближе, то, кто знает, есть вероятность, что Стайлз сможет узнать о Мэтте нечто, способное подкрепить утверждение о том, что парень ненормальный.

Слишком много слов, слишком мало времени. Мэтт. Мэтт.

***

Рейв оглушает музыкой, Стайлз с трудом слышит собственные выкрики Скотту, да и те не длятся долго — приезжает Эллисон и Стайлз остается один. В толпе он видит Айзека и Эрику. Те танцуют, не стесняясь никого вокруг.

Стайлз заказывает воду и жадно пьет ее.

Телефон отрубился, так что нет никакой возможности позвонить отцу.

В толпе мелькает знакомая фигура, Стайлз удерживает себя от лишних действий. Если все пройдет так, как обычно, то скоро Мэтт и сам подойдет к стойке.

— И ты здесь? Значит, Скотт нашел деньги на билет?

— Нашел, он у нас рабочий класс, так что смог и мне помочь с этим делом.

Говорить не хочется, но Стайлз раскачивает себя мыслями о результате.

— А ты? Один пришел или привел подружку?

Мэтт смотрит на него как на клоуна.

— Нет, в такие места лучше приходить одному.

Приходить одному. Стайлз думает о Скотте. И об Эллисон. Домой он точно поедет один.

***

— Спасибо, что подбросил, — Мэтт не спешит вылезать из джипа, а когда делает это — забывает свой рюкзак. Хотя, казалось бы, зачем вообще брал его с собой на рейв?

У Стайлза снова появляется зуд в ладонях, и он быстро достает из рюкзака фотоаппарат. Мэтт его хоть когда-нибудь оставляет дома?

Пятнадцать секунд — ровно столько Стайлзу требуется чтобы осознать. На свежих фотографиях он сам. Яркие краски от стробоскопов на лице, недовольное выражение лица. Легкое движение пальцем и Стайлз отматывает фотографии назад. Он на поле, он вместе со Скоттом. В столовой. Даже в раздевалке.

Стайлз не сразу соображает на что смотрит.

Темная улица. Несколько фонарей. И одинокая фигура, беспокойно всматривающаяся в темноту.

_Сам Стайлз_.

Стук в стекло.

— Слушай, я кое-что забыл. О, смотрю, ты не теряешь времени.

— Д-да, прости за любопытство.

— Ничего. Думаю, что мне нечего стыдиться, там есть _отличные_ фотографии.

Мэтт улыбается, у Стайлза внутренности сводит от ощущения опасности, неумолимо и скоро надвигающейся.

Добравшись до дома, Стайлз первым же делом закрывает жалюзи в собственной комнате.

***

В Стайлзе нет ничего. Он уверен в этом, а как же иначе. Так проще выслушивать позиции других людей, особенно, если они мало знакомы. Особенно, если они не знакомы.

***

Это день рождения Лидии.

Стайлз едва протаскивает свой подарок через входную дверь.

Он не пьет, разговаривает со Скоттом и еще парой ребят из школы. И выходит так, что в какой-то момент Стайлз оказывается в доме, в одной из гостевых комнат.

Дверь закрыта, и Мэтт стоит слишком близко.

— Развлекаешься?

— Да как-то не очень. 

Мэтт тянется к нему, в глазах блеск (почти маниакальный), рот слегка приоткрыт. Стайлз слышит тяжелое дыхание.

— Эй, стоп.

Он не успевает придумать ничего другого, а Мэтт уже валяется на полу после точной подсечки.

— Ничего личного, чувак, но давно пора бы прекратить это дерьмо.

***

— Тебе следовало дать мне шанс, Стайлз, — на глазах у Мэтта слезы.

Стайлз не может сказать и слова — висок болит от удара.

Крик остается в горле, никто не приходит на помощь.

***

— И что теперь?

— Я еще не придумал, — с легкостью отвечает Мэтт. Стайлз не чувствует собственных запястий.

Мысли расползаются в разные стороны, ни одну не получается поймать.

Мэтт снова рядом, аккуратно садится на кровать.

— Мне стоит что-то сделать с тобой. Показать, что ты ошибался, к примеру. Как думаешь, это хорошая идея?

Стайлз мотает головой, не в силах ответить.

Он уже открывает рот, и ровно с этот момент Мэтт наклоняется ниже, кладет ладонь Стайлзу на шею, прижимая к кровати. Он целует его. _Целует_. Слабо выдыхает в рот, Стайлз слышит довольный стон. 

Рот безвольно открыт, Стайлз старается дышать через нос (пытается забить панику глубже), в то время как язык Мэтта касается его собственного, уверенно проходится по верхнему ряду зубов. Поцелуй заканчивается с тихим влажным звуком — Мэтт напоследок лижет Стайлза по губам.

Тошнота подкатывает к горлу слишком быстро, но у Стайлза получается перебороть ее.

Рука Мэтта все еще находится на его шее.

— Или ты сам поймешь, что я не хотел для тебя зла?

***

Где-то в городе включается сирена полицейской машины.

Мэтт напевает что-то под нос, когда звонит его телефон.

Разговор происходит в другой комнате. Мэтт возвращается и включает свет, позволяя Стайлзу разглядеть стену напротив кровати.

Это выглядит ужасно, ненормально. Стайлз закрывает глаза, смаргивая непрошеные слезы.

Стена увешана его фотографиями.

— Кажется, твой отец слишком хороший шериф, да, _Стайлз_?

В дрожащей руке Мэтт снова держит пистолет.

— Ничего, у нас есть немного времени. Совсем немного, но и этого будет достаточно.

Стайлз чувствует холод в самом сердце.

***

Стайлзу семь лет и он на пляже.

Солнце светит слишком ярко; жар расплывается по телу, задерживаясь в солнечном сплетении. Необычное чувство тревоги не отпускает Стайлза.

Компания подростков начинает беспокойно шуметь. В воде кто-то тонет. 

Отец быстро собирает вещи, а то время как мать закрывает Стайлзу глаза.

Солнце продолжает беспощадно палить.

**Author's Note:**

> 20/07/13


End file.
